<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>soggy lucky charms by richtozier</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101831">soggy lucky charms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/richtozier/pseuds/richtozier'>richtozier</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Byclair, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship Bracelets, Getting Together, M/M, Nonbinary Lucas Sinclair, cereal at 2 am, gay boys in love, mentions of friendship bracelets, skinny love, they them lucas sinclair, this one is for macey, will byers lovely gay boy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:47:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/richtozier/pseuds/richtozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>lucas wants cereal at 2 am. and they dont want to eat alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucas Sinclair/Will Byers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>soggy lucky charms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi!!!!!!!! very quickly written fic, barely edited sorry. im trying here.</p>
<p>COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT</p>
<p>follow me on twt @ ilysmrichie</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ANNNDDD warning again this is written in my head thoughts so if it sounds weird im sorry u dont have to read</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>ding ding!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will slings his hand over to his bedside drawers. His phone shines up to his ceiling with the new text message.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>2:15 a . m .  </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Lucas :)</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>come over i have cereal</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>2:15 a . m .</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Will!</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>its 2 am</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>2:16 a . m .</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Lucas :)</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>and i’m hungry. and alone</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>2:16 a . m .</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Will!</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>omw</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will slips on the pair of gray crocs next to his door and drags his feet back to his window. With his phone in the pocket of his sweatpants and one of Jonathan’s old t-shirts on, Will carefully opens his window and slides out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucas is standing on their front porch whenever Will gets there. They have a wide smile on their face as they slip their arm around Will’s waist and lead him inside. A blush presses down on Will’s cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Sinclair house is deathly quiet aside from the living room TV buzzing quietly with a low volume movie. The kitchen is dark with the hanging lights on a dim setting. Below, two bowls with a sweet marshmallow-ey rainbow of cereal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“M’lady?” Lucas smiles and pulls out a chair for Will.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A 2 am meal fit for a king.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They sit across from each other and for a moment it’s just mirrored grins. As they eat, it’s mostly silence in the room. Will takes little glances up to Lucas in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will really likes Lucas, and he’s pretty sure Lucas really likes him too. But it’s never been something they’ve talked about. They’ve never mentioned the way-too-long stares or the extra nudges between them. Will’s crush has been on his heart for years now, but he never realized it until recently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His heart patters quickly around Lucas, flipping over and causing a warm blush constantly on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will looks up again but keeps his gaze, “So, Lucas?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They hum and meet eyes. Lucas’ bowl is almost completely empty, meanwhile Will’s is barely touched aside from the marshmallows that are almost all the way gone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why am I really here? It’s 2 am and you didn’t have to call me over.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucas smiles gently and Will’s breath catches in his throat briefly. “I just wanted an excuse to be with you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” The beat of his heart gets faster as Lucas gives him a knowing look. The physical confirmation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucas leans across the table and their hand presses against the side of Will’s face, their thumb running along his cheek, “I like you, Will. I like you like you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will blushes. He can’t look away from Lucas, “I like you too,” he laughs, “Like you like you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucas leans forward and kisses Will. It’s very quick and over before it even starts, basically. Will’s cheeks turn fiery red and it would be comical if it wasn’t the most completely adorable thing they’ve ever seen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re pretty.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will swats at them and mutters a short “shutup”, although smiling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucas hears crickets outside. There a shuffling of tree leaves as the wind blows through them all. The sounds of the night along with the laugh track of a sitcom playing in the living room combine to not make a single sound in Lucas’ ears. They can only hear the beating of their heart and Will’s breathing. They can only focus on Will.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will slides his almost-full cereal bowl to the side and sets his hands (palms up) across the table. Lucas joins hands with him. Will’s eyes quickly catch the brightly colored friendship bracelets on their wrists.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will had seen a couple with them on tiktok and immediately knew that him and Lucas had to make them. That night, they got a starter kit from the crafts section at walmart and got to work. The final products included individualistic and personalized bracelets made from the other with the other’s name spelled out in the middle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The beads of their bracelets glitter and remind Will of what they represent. The bracelets represent their inseparability. No one can come between them. Best friends forever.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And now, they’re more than that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But what are they?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are we?” Will asks and squeezes their hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what I want us to be.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you know I.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So……”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Soo……….”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucas rubs their thumb across the top of Will’s hand, “You can call me your boyfriend. And you’ll be mine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds perfect.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They lean forward again with another kiss, their fingers still held tightly together. Will pulls back, kissing Lucas’s cheek and then sitting down again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And with the fading rainbow string of their braces, it also now symbolises the holding together of their relationship. Looped around and pulled tight with a multicolored bead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And thanks to the quickly sogging bowl of cereal next to Will, becoming mushier with every second. He swirls the spoon around in it and giggles to himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s so funny?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will shakes his head slowly and retreats his hand from the bowl. Quickly glancing to Lucas, “We’re dating now thanks to your cereal. I mean, we probably would’ve gotten together soon anyway. I’ve kind of liked you forever.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hot blush covers their cheeks, “I’ve liked you for a long time too. You should’ve seen Max the other day. He was so mad that I hadn’t said anything to you yet. So I promised him I would by tomorrow…. or I guess today.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad you told me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(so. thank you soggy cereal with the small bites of packed sugar, colored into bright pinks and greens. and thank you to the walmart ‘You can be a star’ friendship bracelet kit that let them make the bracelets. shoutout to each one lucas has broken so far, approximately 3 but they have fixed it before will could even notice every time. and thank you to each other. will and lucas for being the best boyfriends, now able to genuinely date without the awkward prospect of skinny love growing between them)</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>